Get Well Soon
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Now that they're living with the Kaplans, Teddy and Tommy get to see that Billy really is an older brother, up close. And he's not that bad at it, either!


I don't own YA.

* * *

**_Get Well Soon_**

It was hard to say things changed all that much when Teddy and Tommy moved in with the Kaplan family. They no doubt did change, as two more people were living there now, but in many ways - they didn't.  
Rebecca still analyzed the family members, kept talking about studies and upheld her own unique Jewish-mama ways.  
Jeff stood in contrast to this, balancing her with his calmer exterior and patriarchal approach, while at the same time supporting his wife in light of the quite unfair male-female ratio in the house.  
And Billy's younger brothers… were Billy's younger brothers. They eternally moved between adorable and obnoxious, even though after the move it seemed as though they divided their attention. Tommy seemed to take over as "good cop", and spent quite a lot of his time playing with them. Teddy was the role-model, and was often asked to teach them things, especially about basketball. That left Billy, poor biological-brother Billy, to be on the receiving end of all their mischief and naughtiness. In a way, it was worse, because now they had Tommy to help them.

"I'm used to it" Billy often told Teddy, right before taking his magical vengeance on Tommy. He never directed that sort of retribution towards the kids, Teddy noted, and smiled to himself.

–

One other thing that didn't change after the two moved in with the family was made clear one time the youngest Kaplan boy became sick. Tommy was lost as to how to handle him, and Teddy - even more so, as he rarely came face to face with sick people.  
Billy? Billy sent his parents an informative yet calming text message, tucked the kid into bed and went to fetch some chicken soup from the freezer without so much as a word.

"…what?" He asked and gave both new residents in the house a weird look, what with the way they were staring at him.

"You, uh-" Tommy tried. "You're kind of good at this, aren't you?"

Ignoring the praise that came from Tommy of all people, Billy shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

Apparently, 'it' involved making food, changing sheets, and at one point, helping the boy shower and change. Teddy thought it was downright precious, even if it cut into their alone time together whenever the parents weren't around.

"You'll make a great dad one day" He praised.  
It made Billy drop the pot of rice he was heating up, and he only managed to catch it before it hit the floor thanks to his magic.

"That was _not_ fair!" He growled, and refused to be pacified even when Teddy kissed his forehead.

–

Several days later, things were looking up, and Teddy was looking forward to an evening with Billy. However, no matter how long he waited, Billy never came back to his room from watching TV with his brothers. Another five minutes passed, and another, and Teddy put aside his handheld and went to see what was up.  
The only clue he had was the fond, amused smile Jeff offered him as they passed each other in the hallway, but it wasn't enough to imply exactly how precious the actual scene was.  
Billy was sitting on one end of the couch, elbow on the armrest and cheek resting against his fist. Curled up against him was one occasionally-sniffling bundle, wrapped up in a blanket and seemingly asleep. Billy had his arm draped over it, and only looked up when Teddy could no longer hold that snicker in.

"Shut up" the older brother growled, though there was noticeably more bashfulness in his voice than hostility.  
Teddy took it for what it was worth and went to stand next to Billy, his hand moving almost on its own to bury in Billy's hair. Billy sat up a bit and smiled somewhat wearily in return. He looked tired, Teddy thought, and leaned down to press a kiss on the top of Billy's head.

"I don't think he's watching it any more." Teddy whispered and motioned with his head towards the blanketed lump. Billy snorted and shrugged.

"Hasn't since this episode started." He admitted, and followed Teddy with his eyes when the blond reached for his brother.

"Then no need for him to stay here." Teddy concluded and collected the boy into his arms. Billy blinked, but got up and turned off the TV.

"Come on, let's go tuck this guy in." Teddy offered and smiled warmly at Billy. "And then, we'll take care of his older brother."

Billy blinked, and seemed rather embarrassed by the attention. Teddy grinned in a satisfied manner and turned towards the hallway, letting Billy follow when he was ready.  
It's been a rough couple of days for him. Teddy figured it was high time Billy was pampered himself, and was quite up to deliver.


End file.
